A small ray of sunshine
by Melonatics
Summary: Kise Ryouta enjoys and loves his little brother, Kise Tetsuya, dearly. He will stop at nothing to make him happy. So follow their adventures and interactions with all the beloved characters! AU: Little Brother Tetsuya. OOC. R&R, Follow & Favourite! Rate T: Cause Aomine's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belong to the respectful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Much OOC. Much AU. Enjoy.

* * *

**STORY ONE**

* * *

Birds singing. Bugs making unholy noises in the yard – who knows what they're up to. The weather was a perfect spring day. Sunny, few clouds, a nice warm breeze what more could you ask for.

The perfect spring afternoon was quiet at the Kise household, the place thrived with energy and noise but not today. It was ever so quiet. The blonde teenage seemed to be on the couch taking a nap cuddling a little small person, holding on to him so tightly not wanting to let go. The life of him being an overprotective big brother all started 5 years ago.

_A beautiful blonde woman gracefully makes her way towards her son. She glistening in the sun, her flawless skin, her long blonde hair wavy and bouncing while she walks she was the epitome of beauty.  
"Ryouta-kun" her soothing voice seems to echo through the room, "You're going to be an older brother! So do you want a little brother or little sister?" Little Ryouta's eyes were beaming, never had he thought he would be an older brother. He was the youngest of three, and his two older sisters loved to play girly games with him, but now, he got to play games with the new brother or sister he was going to have.  
"Ne! Ne! Brother! Brother-ssu!" he exclaimed. He was shining so bright, he always wanted a little sibling, but mainly he wanted to have a little brother to be exact. "I'll protect baby! I'll be a protective older brother-ssu!" he continued. His mother could only smile, she knew how ecstatic he was. "Well then, we have to wait for baby to arrive!" she assured him and ruffled his hair a little bit before going back to the longue room. _

Ryouta always smiled at the memory, the day he was told he was going to be an older brother but the memory of his parents finally bringing home the new sibling was amongst his favourites. It never failed to make his day, the day he knew he had a little brother – Kise Tetsuya.

_Bzz. Bzz._ Ryouta kept hearing the same thing over and over. _Bzz. Bzz._ This unforgiving buzzing was surely ruining his midday nap with his little brother. He slowly started to open his eyes, shutting them soon after but finally forcing himself to wake up. He sees a little person before him, cuddling his chest – he didn't want this to end but alas it has to end. 'Who the hell is contacting me now' he thought to himself before carefully removing himself from the couch and out of the clutches of his brother. Making his way over to the table, he picked up his phone to check the bastard who is disrupting this perfect afternoon. "Aominechhi, what the hell do you want" he said aloud before reading the message he received.

_To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aominecchi  
Subject: Late.  
Message: Yeah, I'm going to be late I got pulling into shit by Satsuki. Be around later._

As a reply, he just messaged a simple ok before hitting send. He was still a bit sleepy and before he headed back to the couch, he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down to sees his little brother at his feet. Tetsuya was still in a daze, rubbing his eyes and yawning a little before he started to focus on his surroundings. He continued to pull the material Ryouta's pants were made from, "Nii-san, where is Dai-nii?" questioned the little one. Ryouta sighed before bending down and picking Tetsuya up, holding him in his arms. Tetsuya rubbed his eyes once more before wrapping his small arms around Ryouta's neck. "Ahh, Aominecchi said he was coming over a bit later. He had to help Momocchi" he assured the little one, "Why don't we play until he comes over? We could play some basketball but I know you like playing it with Aominecchi more."  
A piece of Ryouta broke every time he said that, the thoughts that kept running through his head just started to play on repeat. '_Why doesn't Tetchan like playing with me more!? I'm his older brother! He should like playing basketball more with me!_'

He continued to lose himself in his whining thoughts before a weak slap snapped him back into reality. '_Did Tetchan really hit me?'_ his eyes widen at Tetsuya and was shocked by his actions.  
"Nii-san, let's play something!" affirmed the little one. '_Maybe a little revenge on my beloved little brother'_ Ryouta thought to himself while smirking.  
"Ne! Ne! What don't we play dress up Tetchan? We haven't played that in a while-ssu!" Tetsuya's eyes widen and he started to nod enthusiastically. He knew that he has not played dress up in a while with his brother.  
Tetsuya knew they had a wide range of outfits and costumes they kept from his older siblings when they were younger. Following his brother to his room, Ryouta brought out a large box filled with various clothes and props. He pulled a few items of clothing and asked Tetsuya if he would want to wear this. Tetsuya shook his head, only to sadden himself.

The little one walks over to the box and started rummaging through it before picking out an outfit. After finding an outfit and undressed himself and put the outfit on, "Nii-san!" he yells, "How do I look?" questioned the boy. He dressed up in a little sailor outfit, that was previously Ryouta's when he was younger, he also had a matching hat he found while throwing items of clothing around the room. Ryouta only just stared at his brother, feeling the blood rushing to his head and a blush appearing. '_How can someone be this cute, I won't let anyone take Tetchan away from me! Akashicci won't be able to stop me'_ he thought to himself. He quickly grabbed his phone and started to take as many photos as he can. "Tetchan, it feels like we're having our own photoshoot ne?" he began to chuckle while pressing the capture button.

Tetsuya slowly started getting red in the face from what he was just told, him? Photoshoot? He would have never thought of that. He brought up his little hands and burying his face in the pair. Ryouta knew that his little brother was embarrassed, "Is Tetcha ignoring me? The photographer!" he teased, "Why is supermodel Tetchan so mean to me! My favorite little brother. He's being so mean! I think I have to tell okaa-san" the teen over-exaggerated.  
Quickly taking his face out of his hands, Tetsuya quickly responded, "Nu! Nii-san is the meanie here! He taking too many pho-pho-photos!" while stuttering to say the word. Tetsuya ran up to Ryouta and started to hit him with very minimal force. "Nii-san is the meanie here!" he kept repeating.

Ryouta's plan was coming to, time have a bit of fun with my dear little brother. He fell over and started to be over dramatic. "Ahh!" he cried, "Tetchan hurt me so much!" he started to bring the fake tears out only to know his plan was going to work. "I have to tell okaa-san now, since my little beloved brother hurt his big loveable brother! I probably can never model again thanks to Tetchan!" he wept.  
He closed his eyes and brought his arm to cover his face, after a few moments he peaked to see the little one tearing up. "Nii-san is the bully" he sniffed, "I did not do anything! Nii-san is blaming me and –"he was interrupted by a hiccup "he *hic* is going to tell *hic* okaa-san".

Tetsuya's tears are flowing, even though Ryouta knew he was joking he kind of felt bad for making his brother cry. He never liked it when Tetsuya started to cry, but he continued to play around with his brother.

He to open his mouth to say something when all of the sudden, the little one jumped on him and buried his face in his shirt. "Don't tell okaa-san" he sniffed, "I'm sorry nii-san, don't tell okaa-san" he plead. Seeing the sight before him he could only look in awe. He loved his little brother so much, he planned to make Tetsuya say those favourite words of his. "Well…" the teen paused, "I won't tell okaa-san, but, you have to say what your Onii-san likes, or I will have to tell okaa-san and gosh, even tell my manager I can no longer model!" he exclaimed.  
Sniffling, Tetsuya looked away from Ryouta hiding his embarrassment and whispered, "I love Onii-chan". Pretending to not hear what Tetsuya said, the older teen grabbed his phone and faked dialled and called his 'manager'. "Ahh managercchi, I can no longer model" he cried knowing that he'll make his brother upset some more. "Oh my reason? Well my little brother hurt me and hurt my fa-"before he could finish his sentence, Tetsuya knocked the phone out of his hands. "No!" he yelled, "I love Onii-chan!" he huffed before puffing his cheeks and falling back onto his brother.

Ryouta forever loved those sweet words, '_I love you Onii-chan'_, he thought. Well, looks like he got himself a new ringtone after pressing the 'call' button on his phone.

"It's okay Tetchan, I forgive you and I won't tell okaa-san! I will also continue to model for my sweet little brother-ssu!" he cheered. Ryouta glanced at the clock and saw it was time to have some snacks, "Ne! Tetchan, want to have some snacks before 'Dai-nii' comes over?" he said. The little one nodded and they both got up, packed the clothes away and headed over to the kitchen.

What an eventful afternoon.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
Thanks for reading my first fic! I'm hoping I did alright. I'm not much of a writer but you know... Someone got to do it.  
What do you guys think? I want to keep them short and sweet length wise.  
I got so many prompts and ideas for future stories for this, you're welcomed to suggest some!  
So I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belong to the respectful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Much OOC**. **Much AU**.  
Enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**STORY TWO**

* * *

Cherry blossoms bloomed and the streets turn into a sea of pink. For the little Kise, who was looking out his window with a worried expression, it marked his first day of elementary school. He was nervous, he slowly dressed up in his appropriate new school uniform, which was a size big but he knew he was going to grow into it. After taking his time, he finally got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat something before he left for school.  
Tetsuya could not stop shaking, the nerves started to get the best of him. He was going to a new school that only opened 3 years ago, and he's going to be in a whole new environment surrounded by children he did not know. It was all starting to build up. The pressure, the new surrounded, new people. Everything. He continued to think about this when without much notice, two large arms wrapped around him. Tetsuya instantly stop quivering and looked at the person who was embracing him.

"Onii-san, what are you doing?" the little one questioned. "Ah, just hugging my nervous little brother" Ryouta teased before kissing him on his forehead. The little one could only frown at his brother's reply, he knew he was doing his best to try and help with the nerves then without hesitation…  
_**WHACK!**_  
Tetsuya smacked Ryouta suggesting him to let go. Ryouta could only smirk at what Tetsuya was doing, so without much thought he tightly held onto his brother, lifted him up and started to run around the house with him. '_Oh this will teach him_' Ryouta thought while running at full speed. Tetsuya death-gripped onto the teen, "ONII-SAN! STOP!" he yelled and cried, but this did not stop him. This only encouraged the older one to continue, with Tetsuya wailing and screaming pleading to let him go, but it did not do anything to his pleasure.  
Luckily, they were the only two at home – their mother was working and was upset she could not send her youngest to his first day of school due to an important business meeting with her clients, their sisters were already out the door going to do early morning shopping beating the rush and finally their father was overseas on a business trip. Leaving the two on their own this morning.

After 5minutes of running and screaming, Ryouta was exhausted and finally put down the scared and terrified child. He plopped down on the wooden floor and smiled smugly at Tetsuya. The little one did not take this lightly, he pouted before proceeding to kick his brother's leg and started to tear up. "Onii-san should have stopped *hic* when I said stop!" he cried. The teen just rubbed the part of the leg where the little one kicked him. Seeing Tetsuya cry, only hurt him. He began to crawl over to the crying one and hugged him tightly. "You know I was joking and having fun ne?" he cooed. Tetsuya hugged back tightly and embraced his brother's warmth, he knew that his brother was trying to make him forget his nerves. He secretly loved his brother a lot more than he shows or says.

He wiped the rest of his tears away and started to calm down, letting go from his brother's hold - he saw the clock and was shocked. Ryouta only groaned to know that Tetsuya wanted to get out of his lovable hugs, hugs that girls and even some boys would die for. "Onii-san, we have to leave soon!" the younger one pointed out. Sighing at the little one, he got up stretched a little and asked, "Why don't you skip and spend the entire day with me ne?" Tetsuya frowned at him, before kicking him in the shin once again before yelling out a passionate "NO!"

The two boys started shuffling around the house and 2 minutes went by they were ready to leave to go to Tetsuya's brand new school. Ryouta was waiting at the door while Tetsuya was putting his shoes on, the little one looked up and smiled which made his heart melt. The warm smile he loved much from his brother, '_I won't allow anyone else to see it beside me'_, and he thought to himself while laughing like a villain in his head. After the little one finished the final touches, Ryouta opened the door to let both of them out, quickly locking it behind them. He held out his hand for small one to hold onto - they were finally on their way to Tetsuya's new school, Seirin Elementary.

After a long walk, they finally arrived. Tetsuya let go of Ryouta's hand and started to get nervous again. The older one noticed and bent down going to the little one's eye level. He put his hands on his brother's shoulder and affirmed him that everything was going to be okay, he was a Kise after all – naturally charming, good looking and can easily make friends.  
Tetsuya nodded but started to fidget with his hands, and was twirling his feet on the ground, he looked up to Ryouta and smiled before the he was engulfed by the teen. "I don't want Tetchan to leave me!" he cried out, Tetsuya let out a little sigh and jabbed his small hand into the side of his brother.

Ryouta yelped and cried at little one. "Onii-san, don't you have school?" the little one asked, Ryouta placed his hand on the area where he got jabbed and looked at his brother with curiosity. '_He asked him about school, that's new'_ he thought, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to see a little child waiting for an answer. "Ne. My school had some extended renovation, and they needed to check everything before opening the school up again" the older brother stated.  
"Re-nu-ve-shin?" Tetsuya trying to mimic his brother's word, the blonde let out a light chuckle as he started to ruffle the little one's hair who only groan in displeasure. "Ah, you'll learn the word when you're in class and by the looks of it should be starting really soon" Ryouta said.

The little one started to get nervous and was beginning to fidget with his hands once more, Ryouta quickly noticed, and once again got down to Tetsuya's eye level. "Well, since you're so nervous why don't we have a deal?" he questioned. This sparked curiosity in the little one and he let out a light hum before nodding at his brother, "Well, if you make some friends today, I'll buy you your favourite drink – a vanilla milkshake" with those words Tetsuya's eye widen and lit up. The sparkling orbs could were beaming with happiness. The little one nodded furiously, he jumped and hugged Ryouta. The older one was once again shocked by his brother's actions, but he could only let out a warm smile before waving at Tetsuya who was now running toward the teachers at his new school.

'_Onii-chan will miss you Tetchan have a good day at school,'_ Ryouta thought to himself before turning around and heading back home.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
Thanks for reading the second chapter and thank you for the follows and favourites! Didn't think this would receive such a positive reaction.  
I have a question that you guys can leave an answer on my tumblr or in a review.  
**_Who do you want to see as Tetsuya's first friend in elementary school - Kagami Taiga or Ogiwara Shigehiro?  
_**I got a plot figured out for either one of them - also one of them will be a brother of someone. :)  
The next chapter will be a continuation of this one, thus this one being a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belong to the respectful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Much OOC**. **Much AU**.

Like ok… I don't know how the Elementary school system works in Japan, even though I researched it and read through several websites, I'm still lost. So I'm just going to base it from when I started elementary school over a decade ago. Forgive me.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**STORY THREE**

* * *

Tetsuya was running towards a new chapter in his life – a new school, new friends, learning new things, the entire thing was a whole new world. He took a deep breath before entering the large doors of his new school.  
The large entrance was very simple and plain. There was a large pale blue wall with Seirin Elementary on it as well as a makeshift '_welcome'_ banner on it made by the 6th graders of the year.  
Below the banner was a wooden desk with a bouquet of white lilacs in a vase to give a tiny bit of contrast between the pale blue.

Tetsuya stood before the desk and looked at the flowers with curiosity, '_What does this mean?'_ he thought to himself. He was deep in thought he didn't notice the laughter, the screaming, the crying and the chatter that filled the room. As he kept staring at the flowers the teacher noticed something odd and to her surprise noticed a student staring at the bouquet. She asked him a question but he fly right over his head – completely ignoring her.

She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, snapping out of his deep thoughts, Tetsuya flinched and stared at the person responsible. The young woman had short brown hair, and towered over little Tetsuya despite her not being as tall as his brother. She bent down to Tetsuya's height and made eye-contact with him and asked "Are you a new student? Do you need any help?"  
He started to fidget and was starting to get anxious, he clenched his hands together and started to twirl his thumbs around before looking up at the teacher. He did not speak, the nerves got the better of him so he only nodded.  
The teacher sighed with relief and gave off a warm smile, "Well, since you're a new student please come this way" as she directed him a hall filled with many new and old students. A lot of them were around his age and some were a bit older and larger than him, '_new students in another grade_, he thought. While there was many introductions and talking happening between students, no one seemed to notice or go up to him. He looked down on the floor and just pouted wishing someone would say hello or anything at all. He wanted to cry but slapped his puffed up cheeks and was determined, "Nii-san is going to buy me that milkshake!" he told himself.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Tetsuya heard a tapping before paying attention to the front of the hall, in fact all students noticed - there stood an older man smiling at the students. The space started to quiet down, only a few sniffles from students being calmed down by teachers after crying when their guardians left them to a new environment. They looked around and saw the older students sitting down on the floor, so they copied them and waiting for the man to speak.  
Coughing and clearing his throat, the man at the front of the room greeted, "Welcome new students to Seirin Elementary!" He looked around the room and started to smile, children started to clap and cheer a little. Once the noise died down he started to speak again. "I am your principle, Aida Kagetora. Many of you are returning students going up to the next grade, whereas some of you are brand new to this school" he said as while glancing at an area filled with new students.

He continued to talk about rules and expectations the teachers hold and as well as what the goals the students should have while attending school. Tetsuya didn't pay match attention and just had a deadpanned look on his face the entire time. When all the formalities were over, Kagetora announced classes and asked for students to stand up and follow the assigned teacher to their new classroom. After many names were called, including Tetsuya, they followed the teacher with short brown hair – introduced by the principle as Aida Riko, the first grade teacher.

They followed her to their new class room which was a pastel blue with a large space for activities, as well as their desks and chairs. "Welcome to the first grade!" Riko warmly smiled at the students. "Since we're a newer and smaller school, we only have one first grade class! Everyone here will be your become your friends and to some extent your family" she said. She asked students to find a seat and make themselves comfortable for the time being while she gets ready to take roll.

She ticked off each student that responded to their name, "Kise Tetsuya" she said. Tetsuya responded with a simple '_hai_', but she didn't take notice. "Is Kise Tetsuya here?" she repeated, and Tetsuya looked down at his table and thought '_Even teachers don't notice me' _before he could respond again, another boy shouted, "Sensei, he's right here, you didn't see or hear him!"  
He pointed at Tetsuya, who was red in the face and started to nod. "I'm sorry Kise-Kun, my mistake" she smiled and continued on with the rest of the class roll.

They began the day with introductions and played a quiet of number of games to make students feel more relaxed. Time flew by as laughter and smiles filled the room. Riko glanced at the clock and to her surprise it was almost lunch time. Clapping her hands together, she announced that everyone should clean up a little bit before getting lunch and to also wash their hands before eating too.

As lunch was served, Tetsuya had a blank expression on his face while staring out the window. It was already half a day and no one seem to notice him, let alone he is losing his bet with Ryouta. As he sat down and ate his lunch, another student sits near him and all Tetsuya could do is look at the student. "Umm.. Hi" Tetsuya quietly whispered. The other student looked around and jumped out from his seat and screamed "GHOST!"

Riko heard a loud commotion happening and went over to the source of noise, looking at both kids, she smiled looking irritated at the loud boy. "Kagami-kun, that isn't a ghost - it's Kise Tetsuya… Your classmate!" she said with the same irritated look on her face. The twin eye-browed child eyes widen and blink furious, "You mean, he's another student?" he gasped and the only thing their teacher could do was sigh and nod at the boy.  
As she walked away Kagami turned to the boy and had a large grin on his face, "You were the boy this morning sensei forgot?" he asked. Tetsuya nod. "Well, my name is Kagami Taiga. I just came back from America with my mum and brother. Nice to meet you!"  
Tetsuya smiled and eyes brightened up, "I'm Kise Tetsuya, nice to meet you Kagami-kun!" Both boys were smiling and started to talk about anything they could come up with. Riko looked over to them and the thought of them being best friends came up in her mind, she could only smile and continue with lunch.

Back at the Kise residence, Ryouta was laying down on the couch and saw the time. '_Only a couple of more hours before I pick up Tetchan. Damn I miss him!' _he thought to himself before throwing his face in a pillow and flailing around. _Buzz. Buzz._ Ryouta stopped his idiotic movements and picked up his phone and forgot he had an alarm set. Turning the alarm off, he clenched the phone in his hands and started to type a message.

_To: Aominecchi  
From: Fabulous Blonde  
Subject: BORED!_（πーπ）_  
Message: AOMINECCHI! I'M BORED! TETCHAN HAVING THE TIME OF HIS LIFE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AND I'M STUCK AT HOME ALONE! _｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡

He pressed send, put his phone down on the lounge room table and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Upon returning his phone was flashing, indicating a new message.

_To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aominecchi  
Subject: Don't care.  
Message: What the hell do you want you bastard? Unlike you, I have to go to this dumbass opening ceremony and start class. Screw you._

As he read the message, Ryouta could only wail and yell at his phone. The texting war was about to begin, vigorously typing a new message and pressing send. He had a smug smile on his and thought to himself, '_Let's see what Aominecchi replies'_.

Moments before class ended, Riko instructed her students to help tidy the classroom up so it will be ready for next class. While inspecting the clean room, she nodded and approved of their actions. The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things before heading out to the front of the school waiting for their relatives or guardians to pick them up.

Tetsuya was sitting down under a tree reading a book, upon walking out Kagami sees him and yells out "Kise!" and runs towards him. Startled by Kagami's actions, he looked up to see the twin-browed boy standing before him. "Hi Kagami-kun." Tetsuya said in a light soft tone "Are you waiting for anyone?" he continued.  
"Yes, my big brother is picking me up. Want to wait together?" asked the other. Tetsuya nodded and they proceeded to talk about Tetsuya's book. "Well, it is a fantasy book with magical creatures. I like it but I don't understand some of the words so I have to ask my –"  
"TETCHAN!" he was interrupted by a screaming loud blonde who was now making his way towards the two boys. Looking up, Tetsuya see Ryouta walking towards him and jumps up and runs to him. "Nii-san!" he jumped at Ryouta and with no surprise he was caught in his brother famous 'I'm-going-to-squeeze-you-till-you-refuse' hugs. "Can't. Breathe. Nii. San." Tetsuya gasped for air before he was let go. "Oh sorry Tetchan!" he smiled and ruffled his brother's hair, only to see an annoyed face appeared.

"Who were you talking to?" Ryouta asked and pointed at the boy. Tetsuya grabbed Ryouta's hand and tugged his arm to follow him. Making their way to the other boy, they stopped in front of him, and Tetsuya looked at his brother and introduced, "This is Kagami-kun. My friend."  
Upon hearing '_My friend'_, Ryouta teared up a little, "Nice to meet you Kagami-kun. I'm Kise Ryouta, Tetchan's older brother" he choked. "Likewise" Kagami smiled before spotting a raven hair teen walking in school grounds.  
"Tatsuya!" he yelled before running off to the raven haired teen. Ryouta looked at Tetsuya and only nodded. They made their way over to the two and smiled. "Hi, you must be Kagami-kun's older brother. I'm Tetchan's older brother, Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you" Ryouta introduced while offering a handshake. "Oh hello, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Pleasure to meet you" Himuro accepted the handshake and grasped his hand firmly before letting go.  
Upon seeing their brothers, Tetsuya asks, "Kagami-kun, why do you have a different name to your brother?" hearing the small boy, Himuro faces Tetsuya and goes down to his height.  
"Well… You see, Taiga was taken in by my family when auntie made a sudden disappearance. So my family has taken full responsibility of him, we asked him if he wanted to become a Himuro but he declined. He firmly told us, and I quote" before glancing at his brother and seeing a pouted child, " _"I like being Kagami Taiga. Sounds cooler than Himuro Taiga"_ and that was the end of it" Himuro said.

Ryouta was almost on the verge of tears upon hearing that, "Such a nice act of kindness!" he choked before kneeling down before Tetsuya and hugged him tightly. "Nii-san. Let me go". Tetsuya couldn't take it anymore, and jabbed into the left side of his brother. Ryouta flinched and started to cry on the ground, "How can Tetchan be so strong despite being so little?" Ryouta cried. Seeing the two, Himuro and Kagami let out a light chuckle.  
"Well, it was nice to meet both of you. Please take care of Taiga, '_Tetchan'_ " Himuro mimicking Ryouta. "Bye Kise!" Kagami shouted and waved both of them off. Ryouta and Tetsuya waved back and said goodbye.

"You owe me" Tetsuya whispered. Looking confused at his brother, Ryouta go up and asked, "What did you say Tetchan? I didn't hear you." The little one could only sigh and pout at his brother. "You. Owe. Me!" he exclaimed. "Remember this morning, O-NII-SAN!" he continued.  
Ryouta flinched and looked at the pouting boy, he smiled and ruffled his hair. "Okay Tetchan, let's go get a vanilla shake and while we're at it I'll buy you a super duper big one!" making a weird position to show how big it would be for Tetsuya. "But you have to tell me everything when we are there!" Ryouta continued before grabbing Tetsuya's hand and making their way over to Maji Burgers.

At Maji burgers, Ryouta promised the little one to buy him a big vanilla milkshake and got himself a cheeseburger and fries. They found a spot to sit at and Tetsuya explained what happened throughout the day. "A big milkshake for a big boy ne~ Tetchan?" said the older brother. "Yeah! I'm big boy and I proved it today by making a friend and this is my reward!" before drinking it as fast as he can.  
Noticing his brother was drinking it too fast, Ryouta exclaimed, "Ehhh! Slow down! You're going to get sick!"  
"But I'm a big BO-" before Tetsuya could finish what he was saying, Ryouta knew that he has to wash and possibly buy a new outfit now.

* * *

**Author Note:**  
Well. This was unbeated. I didn't spell check it for mistakes and reread over for awkward phrases. Opps.  
I rushed this chapter because I am busy with some school work, but now it's over and done with it's ok.  
I'm excited to write the next chapter, because I have the entire thing planned out and there is a bit of revenge on Tetsuya's half ;)  
I still accept your ideas for what else should happen! Tell me on tumblr, review or inbox me!  
Till next time~


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belong to the respectful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Much OOC**. **Much AU**.

I like this chapter. I failed at English and Unbeta'd.  
Here's a lengthy chapter for you.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**STORY FOUR**

* * *

The weekend at the Kise household was filled with the sound of pots and pans falling, the squeaking of shoes on the floor, and the sound of a woman yelling at a particular blond teen to get out of her way. The house was full of life. Ryouta narrows his eyes at the woman, "Uhh, okaa-san… What's going on?" His mother look at him with an irritated look, ready to punch anyone and everyone in her way. Hell has no wrath over his mother when she's pushed into a sudden meeting with only 10minutes to get ready. Especially early in the morning AND on a weekend, the only real time she gets to spend with her family.

She looks at the teen and suddenly sees a little boy behind Ryouta's legs. By the looks of it, the little boy just woke up from all of the commotion that was happening. He rubs his eyes and looks up, seeing his mother ready to leave. "I'm sorry Tetsuya, Okaa-san has some important business to attend to", Tetsuya, as tired as he was, could only nodded. Their mother kissed Tetsuya on the forehead and narrowed her eyes at Ryouta, "Take care of your brother. Love you both!" Before Ryouta could open his mouth, she was already out of the door.

"What am I going to do now?" sighing, Ryouta could only stares at his tired brother. Once again their father was overseas and both of their sisters were out. '_I have practice today too'_ he thought, quickly coming up with an idea, he grabs his phone and texts all his friends. All but one.

_To: Everyone!  
From: Hot blond Supermodel  
Message: _( ⋂‿⋂') _Anyone free to take care of Tetchan? I have practice today and I don't think I can bring him along _(⊃д⊂)

Pressing send. He looks at the sleepy child near him. "Ne~ Tetchan. Let's have some breakfast yeah?" Ryouta asked his brother. Finally conscious of his surroundings and what is happening, Tetsuya blankly looks up at his brother and nods.

Making their way to the kitchen, Ryouta starts to think about Tetsuya and who can take care of him. He doesn't want to miss out on practice because he knows he will get kicked in by the captain – he wasn't prepared for another round of kicks, punches and other sorts of physical punishments. Lost in thought, he stood still for a couple of moments before feeling a tug on his pants noticing the little Kise was trying to get his attention. He returned back to reality, he only smiled at the little one.

Ryouta only prepared something simple and easy for them both, hopefully not making too much of a mess which he was known for creating when he was in the kitchen. Just some rice, an omelette, chopped up sausages and a tub of yogurt for each of them. Tetsuya frowned at what was presented in front of him, but was relieved that house didn't burn down or a large fire started. They both thanked for food they have and just ate in silence.

Once settling down, Ryouta brings out his phone and checks for any new messages. Luckily he's received a reply from everyone plus another message to his surprise. Opening up the messages one by one, he started to fall into a state of failure. Each message stating they were busy with practice, like himself, or they had other prior commitments. Defeated, Ryouta finally opens the last extra message he received and was scared. Scared for his life. "How?" he whispered and read the message, praying his life won't end today.

_To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Akashi Seijūrō  
Message: You failed to text me about looking after Tetsuya. Ryouta, I'm highly disappointed in you. I would love to take care of Tetsuya for the day. I've asked your captain to triple your training and next time I see you… Well, you should know what will happen if you DON'T ask me but ask the others._

Ryouta was shaken up and was scared for dear life. He buried his face in his hands and just let out a heavy sigh before closing his phone, placing it aside. Tetsuya noticed his brother and spoke. "Nii-san, what's wrong?"  
Looking up, he sees the little one with a worried look on his face. Slapping his face, making the little one flinch, he looked back and smiled. "Oh it's nothing Tetchan. I'm just trying to figure out what to do"  
Pondering to himself, '_Akashicchi is my only hope unless…_' stopping mid-thought he quickly grabbed his phone and texted his captain.

_To: Kasamatsu-senpai  
__From: Hot blond Supermodel  
Message: SENPAI! Can I bring my little brother along to practice? _(⊃д⊂)_ He's easy to take care of – we only just need a book or two, some drawing materials, a few snacks and a flat surface and he will occupy himself! PLEASE SENPAI! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HIM TO AKASHICCHI! NOT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME. PLUS NO ONE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE!_

After pressing send to a practical begging text message, Ryouta had war-like flashbacks of when Tetsuya and Akashi met for the first time. Oh, how grim it was… For Ryouta that is.

_/_  
_Having a nice discussion among themselves and having some lunch after receiving a text from someone saying they're going to be late, the group of teens were enjoying what was happening. That moment ended as soon as a particular late blond appeared. The dubbed 'Generation of Miracles' basketball team just looked at the teen with irritation. Ryouta only made a dumb face with his tongue sticking out before Aomine hit his chin ultimately biting his tongue. Aomine laughed, Midorima snickered before covering it up to fix his glasses, Murasakibara just continue eating and Akashi just sighed._

_Ryouta was on the ground in pain relieving a tiny boy with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? Do you need help?" croaked the boy. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the cute little one. They just stared in awe, 'How can some cute child be with this idiot', they all thought._

_"Where did you get this child Ryouta?" Akashi started._  
_"Child abduction is illegal you know Kise," Midorima added._  
_"He so cute, I want to eat him up" Murasakibara licked his lips staring at the little boy._  
_"Why the hell did you bring a child you bastard!" yelled Aomine._  
_Silence. Everyone glared at Aomine. Realising what he had just done, he just stepped back nervously knowing something was about to occur. "Do I need to remind you that there is a child present DAI-KI" stated Akashi. Aomine knew that tone, he knew it so well. He knew he was in hell._

_"I believe either two options for punishments are available. Which one do you want? Option A or Option B?" said the red head. Aomine just kept quiet and kept to himself, seeing the sight before him Akashi could only smirk – he was going to add to his training menu and ultimately burn those filthy magazines he kept._

_The small boy kept to Ryouta's side and just ruffled his hair hoping he is okay. With the pain slowly fading away, Ryouta looked up and the boy. He hugged him tightly hoping to never let go. "AHHHH! Tetchan cares so much for me! I feel loved!" cried Ryouta. Hitting him to let go, Ryouta finally let go of the little one and stared at his friend who all had a shocked look on their face. Forgetting to mention it he finally had a chance with the person in question._

_"Ahh, I forgot to tell you guys. This is my little brother, Tetchan" nodding at the little one to introduce himself. His brother was nervous and quietly spoke, "Hello, my name is Kise Tetsuya. Nice to meet you". The softly spoken child gazed up and saw each one of his brother's friend to have a slight blush on their face.  
"How much?" one said.  
"What?" Ryouta questioned. 'Who is asking how much? For what? Who? What?' Ryouta thought to himself in confusion.  
"Ryouta." Ryouta finally looked up and recognised who was speaking and directly stared at Akashi. The redhead continued, "How much?"  
"For what?"  
"For him" pointing at Tetsuya. Ryouta's jaw dropped, and hugged Tetsuya tightly. "He's not for sale Akashicchi!" Ryouta defied.  
"How much, name your price" stated the red head. He was firm of making Tetsuya his and his alone. "No Akashicchi! He's my brother and not for sale!" Ryouta dared to defy him again. Irritated, Akashi got up, went over to Tetsuya and grabbed him out of Ryouta's hold to pick him up.  
"My name is Akashi Seijūrō, you may call me Sei-nii" stated Akashi. "Hello, Sei-nii" whispered Tetsuya who was wanting to go back to his brother but Akashi wouldn't allow it. "How about we get you some ice cream Tetsuya? My treat of course!" Those words to Tetsuya brighten his world and he nodded furiously. "I want Vanilla Sei-nii!" Tetsuya cheered, only giving a reason for Akashi to smirk._

_Seeing his brother's reaction, Ryouta was frozen and looked like he was about to shatter at any moment. Aomine started to poke the blond - he was solid ice. No movement. No reaction. Nothing. Aomine grinned knowing a final blow was about to be hit on the teen. Midorima knew what was coming, and smiled a little. "So Tetsuya," Akashi looked back at Ryouta who was frozen in place, "how about becoming Akashi Tetsuya instead? It had a nicer ring than Kise Tetsuya and you get all vanilla you want!" Akashi smiled back at Ryouta. "All the vanilla?" asked the little one. Akashi turned back to the small one and nodded. "OKAY SEI-NII!" shouted the little one, hugging the red head._

_His world shattered. His little brother was with someone else. He beloved little brother agreed to become someone else's. Like old and fragile broken mirror, he was slowly being chipped away at. Seeing the two laughing and smiling, he finally just turned into a cloud of dust._  
_Aomine sneezed, Midorima covered his face preventing from Ryouta from getting into his eyes and Murasakibara was unfazed of what just happened and continued to eat his food. "TETCHAN!" he cried trying to pick himself up, only collapsing to the ground._

_To get Tetsuya back, he had to bribe and beg him and Akashi. Seeing the sad sight before them, Akashi gave grace and returned Tetsuya but only stating right after, "I will have what is mine Ryouta. Don't forget that."_

The entire flashback was enough for Ryouta to run away to another country with Tetsuya. Hearing the vibration of his phone, snapping him out of thought, Ryouta grabbed his phone and read the reply. He was relieved and ecstatic about the whole arrangement.

_To: Idiot blond  
__From: Kasamatsu-Senpai  
Message: Ughhhh. As much as I don't want to, I did ask coach about it. He said it was ok due to your circumstances. Let just hope the kid isn't like you – An annoyance._

Just as he was excited, he was pulled down. "An annoyance" cried Ryouta forgetting that his brother was also with him. "Nii-san, what's happening?" quickly snapping to, Ryouta grinned and beamed happiness, "Your great NII-SAN just convinced everyone to let you watch me in practice today. So how about it?"  
Tetsuya's eyes widen and started to sparkle. '_Practice… Basketball?_' he thought. Looking back at Ryouta, he smiled and nodded. "Well then, you'll be on the bench though. So we'll have to pack you some books, snacks and other things-ssu!" exciting to see his brother finally watch him practice was a dream for Ryouta. Turning to Tetsuya, who once had a beaming face, had a face of slight disappointment.

"Ne, Ne… What's wrong Tetchan? I thought you were excited?"  
"I want to play too" whispered the little one who started to lower his head.  
"Tetchan, don't worry… We'll play but you gotta watch your big strong brother and his team mates play first okay?" Assuring the little one, he lifted his head up and once again had a smile on his face.

What seemed like hours to Ryouta this morning, was only a short time in reality. Getting himself ready, and packing extra things for Tetsuya, they were finally on their way to Ryouta's practice.

After a short trip, they finally arrived at Kaijo High. Due to having club activities – mainly practice in this case, the school was opened. Holding Tetsuya's hand, Ryouta started to point and show all the facilities Kaijo has. Tetsuya was impressed by what his brother told him, proudly thinking '_I'm a good brother_' and '_I'm so smart in Tetsuya's eyes'._

Making their way over to the gym, Ryouta saw the team gathering noticing he was a couple minutes late. That was fine to him especially since he has gotten a little attachment he's sporting. The brothers made their way up to the team and Ryouta grinned while Tetsuya was holding his hand and just stayed behind him. Interaction with new people made Tetsuya nervous, and since he was always introducing himself to his brother's friends and team mates, he picked up a habit of hiding behind him.

"Ne! Ne! Sorry, I'm late! But I have someone to introduce you guys to" Letting go of Tetsuya's hand and stepping to the side to reveal the little boy. "This is my little brother, Tetchan" Ryouta gleefully said. He placed his hands back Tetsuya's shoulder nudging him forward a bit. Tetsuya looked at his brother and looked at a confused team in front of him. "Hello, my name is Kise Tetsuya. Nice to meet you" he said in his softly spoken voice. '_Wait… Déjà vu_' Ryouta narrowed his eyes in thought and just got lost in it.

One by one, each member introduced themselves to the little one and once it was Kasamatsu's turned, he glanced over to Ryouta who still was lost in thought. Walking past the little one, he gave a good whack to him snapping him back to reality. Ryouta cried and yelped in pain, Kasamatsu satisfied went back to Tetsuya who started to giggle.

Confused, Kasamatsu bent down to Tetsuya's level and began to speak, "Sorry about that idiot brother of yours. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio. Nice to meet you," he ruffled his hair and Tetsuya kept giggling and smiled politely back. "Why are you giggling?" the older teen questioned before returning to normal height. Tetsuya looked up, and stared at Kasamatsu. "Because you do what I do sometimes" stated the little one. The captain raised an eyebrow at the boy, before he dashed to his brother to see if he's alright.

Ryouta looked up to see Tetsuya patting his head. He smirked and quickly grabbed Tetsuya, putting him into the 'Look-At-My-Adorable-Little-Brother' hug. The little one knows all his hugs, this one in particular was one to show off to others. He knew that his brother wanted to establish that the little one is his, and only his. No one can have him.

His team just looked at the pair with sympathy. Sympathy for the child, being paired up with that idiot. Granted they were amazed by his athletic abilities but the poor, poor child. Being stuck with him, and on top of that being related to him, they feel so bad for Tetsuya.

After Ryouta let go of Tetsuya, their coach and captain brought out today training regime and quickly spoke about up-coming practices and matches. Nothing special to the team, just the usual. After being dismissed to get changed, if they're already not in their practice clothes, Ryouta brought Tetsuya over to the sidelines to sit at the bench. Getting all of his little brother's stuff out of his bag and piling it next to him, Ryouta smiled and dashed off to quickly get changed into his other clothes.

Tetsuya just sat there reading a children's book, which surprised the Kaijo team. '_His little brother likes to read' _they thought, dumbfounded that the intelligence the family had most likely skipped Ryouta and was poured onto Tetsuya. The team just snickered while looking at the boy, making Tetsuya feel uncomfortable.

"Oi, get to practice" yelled their captain. Shrugging it off, the team started doing their normal drills and exercises. Ryouta returned to the court and made his way to his brother just to check if everything is fine, the little one only nodded and just sat there reading. Pouting, Ryouta made his way over to the court before being halted by Kasamatsu.

The captain looked up at Ryouta and grinned, "I received a message from an unknown number before." The blond gulped, he knew Akashi has done something that will destroy him. Kasamatsu continued, "He said to triple your training today. All it said was Akashi at the end. Do you know anything about this?" he questioned.

Sweat started to pour down Ryouta's face even before practicing, "No. Nothing at all!" he lied.  
"But it doesn't seem to be a bad idea either" the captain smirked before dashing off to participate in his exercises.

Ryouta watched him dash away, he quickly glanced at Tetsuya who was just busying himself with his books. Letting out a sigh of relief that his brother is with him and not Akashi was worth the tripled menu he thought before making his way over to do some warm ups.

Tetsuya watched his brother and his teammates play and practice in disappointment. He wanted to play too, but watching them he knew it was best to wait till Ryouta offered him to play. Hearing the sounds of the ball bouncing, the sound it when rebounding from the board, when it went through the net, or simply the squeaking of the shoes on the polished floor gave Tetsuya and itch. An itch to play. Sighing, the little one returned to reading but soon after couldn't concentrate on what he was reading and decided to bring out his colouring materials and sketch book instead.

Seeing what was in front of him, Tetsuya decided to draw what he liked the most about basketball. Drawing himself and taller figure next to him with an orange ball with them, in addition to that, he drew a vanilla shake and books on the side.

Catching a breather, Kasamatsu is curious to see what Tetsuya is doing. Walking to the little one and bending down to his level, which startled him. Look at what he was drawing, Kasamatsu ruffled Tetsuya's hair. "So what are you drawing?" he asked.  
"I like basketball. I am drawing basketball. That's me playing basketball with Nii-san and Dai-nii," he whispered, lowering his head down to not show the slight blush he has on his face. '_There we go' _thought Kasamatsu, knowing that the idiot blond and the kid here are related in some aspect.

"So, what do you like about basketball?" continuing on the conversation.  
Tetsuya looked up and smiled, "I like everything about basketball!" Smiling at what he was told, he knew that both of them shared the same love for the sport. Getting up and sitting next to Tetsuya, he glanced over to the court to see a frowning blond staring right at them.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at the antics of the basketball idiot, and just sat and began talking to the idiot's brother. "So, how is your brother at home?" he questioned. Tetsuya blankly stared at the black haired teen. "Nii-san?" he answered back. Only to see his brother's captain nod.  
"Um. He's nice and likes to play games with me, but sometimes he's mean and he also hugs me too much which hurts" said the little one. '_That moron sure does love his brother a lot'_ thought Kasamatsu, before he could speak, Tetsuya continued to talk.  
"He likes to play basketball with me and Dai-nii. Me and Dai-nii always win against him but he's also mean!" Tetsuya pouted causing the teen next to him chuckle lightly.

"What does he do?" Kasamatsu asked before ruffling Tetsuya's hair.  
"Nii-san played dress up with me one time and made me cry because he said he was going to quit being a model because of me. And when it was my first day of school two weeks ago, he started to run around the house holding me. I did not like that" frowned the child.  
'_He really loves him a lot'_ the dark hair teen thoughts, smiling at Tetsuya and brought him closer to him to see a glaring blond off in the distance.

Ryouta was ready to pounce at any given moment but knew that he had to be a good example to his brother who was with the person he wanted to throw a basketball at. He knew it wasn't safe knowing a fly kick or two will happen. All he could do is glare at them.

Seeing what the blond was doing off in the distance, Kasamatsu whispered to Tetsuya, "Why don't you get a little revenge on your brother?" He smirked while talking to the little one. "Re-ven-ge?" questioned Tetsuya. Chuckling, the older teen replied, "You know… Payback?"  
Tetsuya understood now, "Okay Yuki-nii". Rapidly looking away, Kasamatsu put his hand over his mouth and covered his blushing face. '_So cute'_ he thought.

Planning with the little one on what to do, both of them nodded in approval of their plan and looked back on the court. The little might have mentioned something about a particular redhead that easily defeats the blond. They see a particular figure death gripping a basketball and grinding his teeth out of frustration. Seeing how he caught his breath, Kasamatsu got up and winked at Tetsuya who only nodded, "If you're going to break that, you owe the school a new basketball!" he yelled while walking back to the court. Tetsuya smiled and continued to draw and colour his drawing.

"Break!" their coach announced while blowing his whistle to signal it. Dashing to Tetsuya, Ryouta grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat before sitting next to his brother. "Ne, ne! What did you draw Tetchan?" the blond questioned. Tetsuya quickly hid the drawing and covered it with his hands out of embarrassment. "Nothing!" he quickly responded. Smirking at the little one, he smiled and started to tickle him.

Laughing, giggling and on the verge of tears, Tetsuya couldn't stop laughing. "Ne! Ne! It's obviously nothing Tetchan!" stated Ryouta. "No!" Tetsuya laughed. "Nii-san! Stop!" He couldn't stop laughing, Ryouta was going to get his way to see what his little brother had drawn.  
The entire team just questioned themselves of what the blond was doing to his brother. Shrugging it off, they went to break, however, Kasamatsu was starting to get irritated a vein or two popped out of his head.

After uncovering the drawing, and a laughing child was calmed down. The older one picked up the drawing and stared at it in awe. "Nii-san give it back!" the small one commanded. Not bothering with what was just said, Ryouta hugged his brother tightly while holding the piece drawing. "So Tetchan drew me and him playing basketball?" questioned the older teen.  
"Nii-san smells funny" Tetsuya responded. Letting go of the smaller one, Ryouta grinned and asked again, "So you drew me and you playing basketball?". Upon hearing his brothers question Tetsuya looked away and buried his face in hands. "No!" he responded. '_Obviously it is'_ Ryouta thought and once again hugged the smaller boy.

The drawing was of three figures on a basketball court. A little boy, two teenaged boys and two basketballs. The small figure had one basketball and was smiling, while the blond figure had a large grin on his face and the dark blue haired teen had a smug look on his face. They were playing basketball and they were happy and enjoying themselves. To the right of the page, there was a Maji cup with the caption "Vanilla Shake" and books below it. Tetsuya titled the piece, "I basketball"

"I think he has had enough of your 'love'" a voice pointed out. Ryouta glared at the source and pouted, "He's mine!". Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes and looked at Tetsuya, "Nii-san, let me go. Yuki-nii is right".  
"Yu-ki-nii" Ryouta whispered. Heartbreak. He knew that déjà vu was warning something. Tearing up a bit, he hugged the little one tightly and cried, "Nooo! Tetchan is mine! No one will have Tetchan!"  
Fed up with Ryouta's antics, Kasamatsu separated the two and grabbed Tetsuya. Holding up Tetsuya, Kasamatsu asks the boy, "Tetsu-kun" he paused to glance at a crying puppy next to them, "how would you like to become Kasamatsu Tetsuya instead?" he grinned.

Ryouta was stunned. He collapsed on the floor, on his knees and he lifted his arms with a teary face, "No! Tetchan! Say no! You love me! Don't you?!" he cried. "Okay Yuki-nii". Ryouta broke. The pile of dust state had returned. Never would he had thought that they would do this to him.  
Kasamatsu and Tetsuya walked out to get some fresh air. Returning to a normal state, Ryouta quickly got up and followed them only to see Tetsuya stick his tongue out at him.

Oh what special brotherly love.

* * *

**Author Note: **Could have wrote more to it, but my brain malfunctioned. _**But how you like it?!**_  
Thanks for the follows and favourites! Surprised this fic has passed 1500 views.  
It would be great if you guys can leave suggestions of what you would like to read next! I only got a handful of ideas left now.

If you're curious to know what the drawing was meant to look like, I drew an example on my tumblr.  
Also check out my Instagram melonatics for anime drawings. 〜(￣▽￣〜) Shameless promoting.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belong to the respectful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Much OOC**. **Much AU**.

Unbeta'd. More in Author Notes at the end.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**STORY FIVE**

* * *

Sunday Morning. Just your typical spring day. A little boy woke up from the birds singing outside his window. He stares outside his window, bright and no cloud in sight. A great day to play he thought.

Rubbing his eyes, he walks out of his room and goes to the lounge to see the household in a frenzy. Three women running around cleaning, and a teenage boy shoving food in his mouth rushing to get ready. 'Getting ready for what?' the little one thought staring at the chaos in front of him.

The four of them stop and stare at the little one. "Oh no, we forgot about Tetsu," one of the females stated. Looking at around and then grinning at the male teen. Flinching, the teen faces the three grins and nerves took out. "W-Wha-at a-a-r-re you looking at me-e like t-that?" stuttering to find the right combination of words. "Ryouta, since you love Tetsu the most, why don't you take care of him today?" the shoulder length blonde girl smiled.

Ryouta knew that smile, the smile only meant devastating things will occur if he didn't comply. "Umm" he paused, looking at his brother with sympathetic eyes, "I have a photoshoot today, and I can't take care of Tetchan." Disappointment filled the room as the women glared at the blond teen. 'Why of all days, did Ryouta have a gig to go to,' they thought.

"Asa-nee, should I ask one my friends to see if they can baby sit?" Ryouta asked with pleading eye to the short hair blonde. Asami perked up a bit, she knew that Ryouta's friends were overly protective of Tetsuya as if he was their little brother. She smiled and turned to the other two. "So what about it Hiro-chan?" Asami asked. The brunette turned upon hearing her name, she nodded.  
The long hair brunette, Hiromi, walks over to the little one and kneels to his height, "Sorry Tet-chan, but we have an important client coming to the house, how about one of your nii-chans take care of you for the day?" she asked.

Tetsuya was still in a daze, he only could pick out a few words and just nod. Hiromi ruffled his hair a bit and stood up, stretching her legs. She nudges him over to Asami who was already preparing a bag for their little brother and was going to get him ready. She quickly shuffled Tetsuya out of the room, leaving Hiromi and Ryouta alone.

"Ryouta" she firmly stated causing him to flinch, "Message those friends of yours to baby sit Tet-chan." Ryouta quickly got out his phone and started typing the message, he paused when Hiromi was in front of him. "Tell your friends, if I find a scratch, bruise or any form of damage to him, so help me god I will rip them all apart. Got it?" She smiled. He gulped and just nodded slowly, knowing that if something were to happen, even Akashi couldn't stop her. Hell had no wrath over Kise Hiromi.

_To: Everyone!  
From: Hot Blonde Supermodel  
Message: _!Σ(ﾟДﾟ;≡≡≡≡≡ヾ(;ﾟдﾟ)/ _Can anyone please tell me they're free? I need someone to baby sit Tetchan and no one at home can! WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!_ _PLEASEEEE!_

Practically begging them in the text message, he sighs and presses send hoping someone can take of him for the day. Biting his bottom lip, he left the room to get ready for the photoshoot he had today. Walking towards his room, he was startled and dropped his phone, forgetting he was even holding it. The vibration of his phone showed a reply. He prayed that someone can look after Tetsuya for the day. He unlocks his phone and opens up the message.

_To: Ki-chan  
From: Momoi  
Message: I'm free! I'll gladly take care of Tet-chan! I'll leave shortly! Be at there to pick him up soon!_

Two ears and a tail perked up as he ran to the kitchen. "Ne! Ne!" he beamed. "Momocchi can look after Tetchan-ssu! She'll come over soon!" he jumped for joy. The rest of the family sighed in relief. From memory, they knew Momoi wouldn't let anything happen to Tetsuya. Ryouta bent down and was kneeling in front of Tetsuya. "Tetchan!" he hugged the little one, ultimately suffocating him. "Ne! Ne! I don't want to leave Tetchan, but I'm busy today and I want to take Tetchan with me everywhere but I can't" he cried. He continued to wail around with Tetsuya in his holding before a book flew to his head.

Letting go of Tetsuya and falling back on the ground, the room was filled with laughter. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he cried rubbing his head. The little Kise giggled and pointed at the teen. "Cause Nii-san is stupid!" he stated. Their sister just burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and trying not to cry. Even their mother snickered lightly, before walking over to the child. "Now, now Tetsuya, that wasn't nice" she chuckled. She walked out of the room covering her mouth, hiding her laughter, meanwhile, the two sisters were recovering from their fit.

"Oh god! Even Tet-chan thinks you're stupid!" Hiromi laughed.  
"I know!" Asami exclaimed going into a coughing fit. She patted her chest trying to regain her breath. Ryouta just looked like a lost cause. He was staring into nothing, looking so defeated. 'Tet-chan thinks I'm stupid?' he thought while a little boy skipped past him into another room.

After getting everything prepared, the Kises hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Hiromi states while walking to the door. She opens it and see long pink hair, "Ryouta!" she yells, "Momoi-san is here!" She smiled at Momoi and welcomes her inside.  
"Momocchi!" Ryouta exclaimed. He was holding a small duffle bag, presumably with all the things for Tetsuya she assumed. "Thank you so much Momocchi! I don't know what we would have done!" the blond said. She smiled and waved it off like it was nothing.

She wasn't busy at all, and had nothing to do so it was refreshing and a great opportunity that this popped up. She loved Tetsuya and if she could, she would kidnap him and claim him as her own little brother. Just the thought of it, made her go in a daze. Ryouta glared at her, as if he knew what she was plotting or planning to do with his little brother.

ooooo

Momoi feels a tug at the hem of her shirt. "Mo-nee here to pick me up?" a little said. **K.O. **Momoi was knocked out, confused Tetsuya wondering what had just happened and Ryouta laughed.

After a few minutes have gone by, Momoi composed herself and got back on her feet as if it never happened. She took the bag from the teen and held out her hand for Tetsuya to hold. "Tetsu-kun, let's spend the entire day together ne?" she asked. The little one smiled and grabbed her hand, proceeding to walk out the door.  
"Okaa-san, will come by later to pick him up" Ryouta said while waving goodbye. The household returned to the chaos it was in before the little one woke up and they continued to the chores and tasks they were doing prior.

Both Tetsuya and Momoi were walking towards the station to head back to Momoi's place, lucky for them it wasn't all that far nor too long. Still holding the little one's hand, she gripped it tighter thinking about everything she'll do with him today. "Tetsu-kun, what should we do first?" she exclaimed. 'Dress up, dancing, playing, building, drawing' she thought, and continued to create an endless list in her mind.

Tetsuya looked up at the girl and then looked down at his stomach. Momoi noticed this right away, "Tetsu-kun, is something wrong?"  
"I… I'm hungry" he whispered his reply.

"Brilliant" Momoi said, "We'll have a cooking day, we will bake and make food for us. We can impress everyone with our skills!" she continued with a joyous tone. Tetsuya's eyes widen and he smiled a little, he could not say a word just nod in excitement.

Making their way over to the station, they boarded a train towards Momoi's house.

ooooo

Shortly after arriving at Momoi's house, Tetsuya clutched his stomach. He was indeed really hungry. Momoi rummaged through the duffle bag Ryouta gave her earlier, trying to find some for him to snack on but nothing. It was filled with activities and books the little Kise enjoyed.

She sighed. She stared at the small one "Well, since your brother packed nothing to munch on, we will have to start cooking right away!" she stated. The small one nodded and they both proceeded to make their way over to the kitchen.

Momoi, if you were to describe her cooking in one word. Failure. But of course she did not tell her beloved Tetsu-kun. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and put on her apron. She started looking through the kitchen in hopes of finding a something she can let Tetsuya wear so he doesn't dirty his clothes. She stopped and saw in the corner of her eye, a small apron she used to wear while helping her mother while cooking. She grabbed it and made her way over to Tetsuya.

The small one looked up and saw the girl holding a bright pink apron with a heart pattern on it. He looked confused and raised an eyebrow at her. "Tetsu-kun, this is my apron I used to wear when I was your age. We don't have anything else and I don't want to make your clothes dirty" she affirmed. He nodded and let her put the apron on over him and tied it up. Thank god it was the perfect size she thought.

She backed away to see Tetsuya in complete view. She was in awe of how cute he was. She was definitely saving this moment. She grabbed her phone and asked Tetsuya to smile for the camera, the little one blushed and tried to hide his face. He did not want to deal with this again, but he quickly was defeated and Momoi pouted.

He slowly moved his hands away from his face and just looked away from the camera with a tint of red on his face. She quickly snapped a few pictures and then took a picture of herself with Tetsuya making a peace sign. After the 'photoshoot', as Tetsuya likes to call it, was over they started to go around the kitchen to get everything ready for lunch.

They both helped getting all the pots and pans out, and Tetsuya was holding a bunch of vegetables in his hands and carried them over to Momoi who was near the sink. They decided to make a simple curry. Not a big deal. Simple enough for them to make and delicious too, they hoped.

After cleaning and washing and peeling the vegetables, Momoi washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker. She think a couple of minute of a break wouldn't hurt. She grabs her and decided to send a message to her friends.

_To: Rainbow Squad  
From: Momoi  
Message: Tetsu-kun and I are making food! Yum Yum!_

She attached a photo of them both earlier and hit send. Feeling accomplished and proud of what she had just done, she made her way over to Tetsuya and continued to cook.

ooooo

Each member of the Generation of Miracles received a picture message from Momoi. Midorima's glasses cracked, Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks, Kise yelped and cried begging to go to his brother during a photoshoot, Akashi was shocked and Aomine didn't even bother to check his phone.

It was nice knowing you Kise Tetsuya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TETSUYA?! :O!**_

Okay, since I'm INCREDIBLY lazy and wanted to make a quick update this fic and let you know, I haven't abandoned it. I've just been dying over my course work. Finals portfolio week is hell in Design. Sorry for the bad writing. Like… My brain is fried, so it seemed rushed. Huehuehue.  
Also with their sisters' name. I think they seemed fitting. So meh.

Reviews, suggestions, all that jazz is welcomed.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It is nice C:  
**This is part ONE**. Part two coming soon. Possibly Sunday Night/ Monday Morning Australian time.


End file.
